A Shadow's Love Song
A Shadow's Love Song (影の愛の歌 Kage no Ai no Uta) is the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist ending theme. It is sung by Takuya Eguchi, Takuma Terashima, Tetsuya Kakihara and Yoshitsugu Matsouka. Lyrics Romaji= Dore dake soba ni ite mo, sou Konekoe wa mada todokanakute chuu ni kieta Rinkaku ga egaita yokogao no kimi ni utsu kushikute Boku wa niji nda yami no naka ochite yuku Sekai ga chigau da natte ii kikase tatte Zutto tada kimi wo omoi tsuzuketeru Itsuka kitto de aeru youna Sou shinjite shimaunda Kimi no koe kaze ni notte Kikoeta ki ga shita yoru Tatoeba hora yume no naka de Machi awase wo shiyou ka Boku wa zutto matteru kara Kimi ga kizu kanakute mo Kimi ni wa waratte hoshii Boku mo waraeru kara Kanashii unmei sura Ima wa sotto daki shimeteru Itazura na tsuki ni awasete Odora sareteru douke dane to boku wa itta Kanashigeni utsumuku yokogao no kimi ni kizui tatte Fureru koto sae kanawazu ni too no ite Koborete iku namida no wake mo shiranaide Koko de tomo ni naku koto shika dekizu ni Kono mama zutto aenai nara Omoi wa kieru darou ka Sono hoho ni fureru ame mo Urayande shimau noni Tatoeba sou da yume no naka de Yakusoku wo kawasou ka Itsuno hi ka aeta toki wa Boku to wakaru you ni Kimi ga odoreru no naraba Boku mo odoreru kara Sono te wo totte ageyou Mou tsumazukanai you ni to Kodowa zutto Yamanai Kimi ga tada Itoshii Sekai ga chigau da nate ii kikase tatte Zutto tada kimi wo omoi tsuzuketeru Itsuka kitto de aeru youna Sou shinjite shimanda Kimi no koe kaze ni notte Kikoeta ki ga shita yoru Tatoeba konna yume no naka de Mirai ga nai no shitara Boku wa tada yami no naka de Kimi no shiwase negaou Kimi ga dareka ni waratta Boku wa waraeta kana Kanashii unmei demo Tada hitotsu no ai ni utaou |-| Kanji= どれだけそばにいても、そう  この声はまた届かなくて 宙に消えた 輪郭が描いた横顔の 君が美しくて 僕はにじんだ闇の中 墜ちていく 世界が違うだなんて 言い聞かせたって  ずっとただ君を想い続けてる いつかきっと出会えるような  そう信じてしまうんだ 君の声 風に乗って  聞こえた気がした夜 例えばほら夢の中で  待ち合わせをしようか 僕はずっと待ってるから 君が気づかなくても 君には笑ってほしい 僕も笑えるから  悲しい運命すら  今はそっと抱きしめてる いたずらな月に合わせて 踊らされてる道化だねと僕は言った 悲しげに俯く横顔の君に気づいたって 触れることさえ叶わずに遠のいて 零れていく涙の 理由(わけ)も知らないで  ここで共に泣くことしかできずに このままずっと会えないなら 想いは消えるだろうか その頬に触れる雨も 羨んでしまうのに 例えばそうだ 夢の中で  約束を交わそうか いつの日か会えたときは  僕とわかるように 君が踊れるのならば 僕も踊れるから  その手を取ってあげよう  もう躓かないようにと 鼓動はずっと  止まない  君がただ、  愛しい 世界が違うだなんて 言い聞かせたって ずっとただ君を想い続けてる いつかきっと出会えるような  そう信じてしまうんだ  君の声 風に乗って  聞こえた気がした夜 例えばこんな夢の中に  未来がないとしたら  僕はただ闇の中で  君の幸せ願おう 君が誰かに笑った  僕は笑えたかな 悲しい運命でも  ただ一つの愛に歌おう |-|English = Just how can I be by your side, I wonder Again, this voice disappeared mid-air and didn't reach you The outline that I drew of your profile was beautiful I was stained, and I fell into the darkness I warned you of just how wrong the world is I continue to think of only you, always Someday we'll surely try and meet That's what I believe I had a feeling that I heard your voice Riding on the wind that night For example, c'mon, how about we Rendezvous in our dreams? You might not notice, Since I'm always waiting for you I want you to smile So I can smile as well Now, I'll gently embrace Even this sad fate "What a fool," I said, as I dance Together with the mischievous moon I noticed your profile as you sadly looked down You shifted away so I wasn't even able to touch you I don't know the reason why your tears are overflowing either* So I guess the only thing I can do is stay here and cry with you If we don't meet and just stay this way forever Will our thoughts fade away, I wonder? Though I've grown jealous of The rain that falls on your cheek For example, that's right, how about we Exchange vows within our dreams? Someday, the next time we meet Maybe you can be seen with me If you dance, Then I'll dance as well Try taking my hand So you won't stumble anymore This throbbing Will never stop You are just Too dear to me I warned you of just how wrong the world is I continue to think of only you, always Someday we'll surely try and meet That’s what I believe I had a feeling that I heard your voice Riding on the wind that night For example, if there is No future in this dream Then I'll just wish for your happiness From within the darkness If you smiled for someone, Would I be able to smile, I wonder? It's a sad fate, but It's the only love that I'll sing of Video Category:Music